Free of Charge
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: It had taken her a while to realize that the best things in life were free of charge...[Sonoko×Makoto]. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: Alena does not own Detective Conan...and she is very sad about it...

---

_**Free of Charge**_

-by Alena S. Anigor

---

She didn't know why she always felt so small and humble, so warm and secure in his embrace.

Even if he would hug her gently, applying as little pressure as possible (because he thought she was so fragile) she would feel so tiny, safe and content, like nothing could whisk her away from his strong arms and his firm, solid body.

She would always feel different around him; she would always even act differently when he would stop by to say hello, as rare as those moments were...But she cherished them anyway, stored them somewhere in the deepest, farthest corners of her memory and her heart, to cling to them when he was gone and to experience the sensations he would leave behind.

Most of the time, she would speak loudly, obnoxiously, proudly to everyone around her; she would pretend she was strong and independent, invincible. She would even flirt with other guys, much to her best friend's chagrin...But that was just a mask, a front to hide just how sad and lonely and dependant she was. To hide how much she needed him by her side...

She would remember one night they shared together in a small cabin in her father's ownership. It was situated in the mountains, far away from civilization, surrounded by hills covered with snow and trees peeking out from the white, fluffy blanket.

The fire was cracking pleasantly in the fireplace, as she had leaned down to offer him a mug filled with steaming cocoa and he had taken it with a soft smile, his eyes radiating warmth that was more soothing and comforting than the fire itself. She had sat down next to him on the couch, enjoying the cozy atmosphere inside, while the wind raged outside, sending specks of snow flying by the window hastily, making the branches sway.

Without a second thought, but with a conscious blush on her face, she had leaned into him slowly, grasping his upper arm tightly and he had looked down at her in mild surprise for a moment, before he relaxed and leaned into the couch, embracing her around the waist and pulling her to rest on top of him. She had let out a soft squeak, her cheeks red as the scarf around her neck, but she hadn't dared to protest. It had felt so...nice to be so close to him. She had felt warm and happy and she had sighed softly, letting the time pass in pleasant silence.

When he had spoken, she could feel the tiny vibrations in his chest, his voice deep and profound but soothing, gentle. He had caressed her hair and her cheek lovingly, admiring the way her eyes sparkled with the same fire and the way her lips were parted as she inhaled deeply. Slowly, he had leaned down and watched, entranced, her eyes closing and her head tilting upwards. He had hesitated for just a moment before he had planted a soft kiss on her lips, the contact making her shiver and him tightening his arms around her.

When they had broken apart, she was almost beaming at him, her face pink and her eyes bright in some sort of awe and amazement and he couldn't help but chuckle at her somewhat childish demeanor. She had punched his arm playfully, knowing that it meant almost nothing to him since he was used to that and had settled against him, watching the flames playing in the heart happily. They talked about various things and she remembered the feeling of familiarity between them, like they'd known each other for years. When she had finally fallen asleep, he exhaled slowly and kissed her forehead, dozing off himself.

She would sometimes allow herself a little arrogance – she knew she was pretty, popular and rich, but all those things meant nothing to her really when it came to the only thing she couldn't buy, get or rent.

And, as she lowered the phone handle down after talking to him for the last two hours, Sonoko realized that the best things in life were indeed, free of charge.

---

**a/n:**

I just noticed the complete lack of Sonoko×Makoto related fics in DC fandom and just couldn't let it go by! After all, Ran's sideki-I mean, best friend deserves a fic, as well! XD

This was written for _sapphirestars_ as a part of our mutual LJ _get well soon _challenge (I hope you haven't gotten sick in the meantime...XD). Slightly modified and fresh out of Alena's laptop! Hope you like. :D


End file.
